


monday

by lovingsoftly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mina is a matchmaker, jeongmi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsoftly/pseuds/lovingsoftly
Summary: tzuyu has always hated monday’s up until the monday where she awkwardly confesses a crush.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 30





	monday

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i’m publishing to ao3 so hi. i intend to do more oneshots/fics so stay tuned i guess :D

Tzuyu was walking with Mina to class, talking about their weekend. They were both tired and wanted to go home, and they agreed that Monday's were the worst.

  
  


“I’m so tired,” Mina complained.

  
  


“Me too, Mina. I wanna go home and sleep,” Tzuyu whined back. To anyone else, they looked like they were being dramatic. Maybe they were, but it was normal with each other.

  
  


From the other side of the hall, Tzuyu saw her. She was wearing a flannel with ripped jeans and a beanie. She looked so pretty, Tzuyu felt like she was going to faint.

  
  


As Tzuyu and Mina walked closer to her, she gave Tzuyu a warm smile and a slight wave, almost leaving Tzuyu stopping in her tracks.

  
  


“Hi, Tzuyu,” The shorter girl grinned.

  
  


Tzuyu felt her heart race.

  
  


“Hi!” She blurted out. She was probably too far away to hear the shakiness in her voice.

  
  


“Tzuyu, are you okay?” Mina questioned. Mina noticed how the younger girl’s face was bright red and if it weren’t for the packed and noisy hallway, Mina could probably hear Tzuyu’s heart pounding in her chest. Mina noticed everything.

  
  


And because of that, she couldn’t avoid Mina’s question.

  
  


“No,” Was all Tzuyu replied. She coughed and then buried her face with her free hand.

  
  


“Why? Is it about her?” Mina softly asked, placing her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder.

  
  


“Well,” Tzuyu coughed. “I—“

  
  


“You can tell me anything, Tzuyu,” Mina assured her.

  
  


“I know, I know.” Tzuyu had to stop to think. Why was she so taken aback by the older girl’s existence? Why did she feel out of breath whenever she saw her? Why did she get so nervous speaking to her?

  
  


Deep down, she knew why. But that was only a thought she quickly brushed away whenever it crossed her mind.

  
  


“Did something happen between you and Chaeyoung?” Mina asked, clueless.

  
  


“No, Mina. No. It’s something else,” Tzuyu choked out her words.

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


The two had walked into the library, still having a lot of time to spare before the first bell rang. This was their thing, they came to the school half an hour to an hour early so they can study or chat in the library. “Can you get me my water bottle?” Tzuyu asked.

  
  


Mina reached into Tzuyu’s backpack and pulled out her water bottle, placing it on the table. “Here. Now, what is it?”

  
  


“Mina, before you and Jeongyeon started dating, did you ever stop breathing whenever you saw her?” Tzuyu asked, taking a giant sip of her water.

  
  


Mina giggled, her gummy smile showing. “Yeah. Come on, you know how many times I texted you screaming in a gay panic whenever she talked to me,” Mina looked out into the distance, smiling at the memory.

  
  


“Okay, and did your heart start racing and did your stomach twist like a pretzel?” Tzuyu interrogated.

  
  


“Is this an interrogation?” Mina laughed. “Yes.”

  
  


“Was this all before you knew you liked her?”

  
  


“I mean, yeah. It only got worse after I admitted to myself that I liked her,” Mina’s cheeks hurt from smiling. Jeongyeon and Mina had come a long way, and Mina was so happy that they are dating now.

  
  


“Okay well, you see, I’m kind of feeling those things with Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu admitted. Her heart was racing and she was shivering, repeatedly tapping her feet and brushing her fingers together to calm down.

  
  


Dead silence.

  
  


After a second, all Mina could do was giggle, hiding her giggle into her sleeve. “Oh Tzuyu,” was all Mina could say.

  
  


When she was done giggling, she was sincere with Tzuyu. “Tzuyu, sweetie I love you, but how are you just figuring this out?”

  
  


Tzuyu sighed. “I don’t know.”

  
  


“I see how you act around her. You’ll listen to anything she says and laugh at her stupid jokes, I’ve seen you two in the halls,” Mina laughed. “Also, she’s told me about you.”

  
  


“And how do you know Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu got defensive.

  
  


Mina laughed. “Calm down, bub. She’s Jeongyeon’s best friend. I’ve hung out with her and Jeong before.”

  
  


“Oh,” Tzuyu’s gaze shifted from Mina to a random bookcase. She was thinking about her best friend hanging out with the girl she liked. Suddenly, she snapped back to reality. “Wait, what has Chaeyoung told you about me?”

  
  


“I think it’s best if you hear from her herself,” Mina grinned with a wink.

  
  


Tzuyu begged and whined for Mina to tell. Mina persisted and didn’t say a word to Tzuyu, even though her whines were making it hard not to. Mina wanted the younger girl to step outside of her comfort zone, but she also thought it would be so much more relieving for Tzuyu to hear what Chaeyoung had said about her from Chaeyoung herself than Mina passing a message.

* * *

  
  
  


It was next Monday, Tzuyu decided she was finally going to talk to Chaeyoung. She was nervous, she didn’t know what to expect.

“Mina, I’m so nervous,” Tzuyu remarked as they walked to the library.

  
  


“It’ll be okay,” Mina assured her. They walked into the library and placed their stuff down at a table.

  
  


“I don’t know when I’m going to talk to her, though,” Tzuyu sighed. “I don’t think we have any classes together today.”

  
  


Mina didn’t say a word. She pulled out her phone and started tapping aimlessly.

  
  


“Hi Chaeyoung, are you at school yet?” Mina asked, speaking into the phone. Tzuyu covered her mouth so she wouldn’t scream.

  
  


“Okay, can you come down to the library?” Mina spoke. Tzuyu looked like she was about to jump out of her seat.

  
  


When Mina hung up, Mina gave Tzuyu the largest grin followed by a lot of giggles. Tzuyu couldn’t be mad at her for long.

  
  


“Mina, why the hell!” Tzuyu snapped but made it clear she wasn’t serious.

  
  


“I’m just helping, if you’re not ready I can just talk to her about something else,” Mina smiled.

  
  


“You’re right, I think it’s about time. I’ve been wanting to know all week.” Tzuyu couldn’t say anything else because Chaeyoung walked into the library.

  
  


_Oh god,_ Tzuyu thought.

  
  


“Hi Mina, hi Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung waved. “What did you need, Mina?” Chaeyoung sat down next to a giddy Mina and anxious Tzuyu.

  
  


“Tzuyu needed to talk to you.”

  
  


It went quiet. The only thing any of them could hear was Tzuyu’s heart racing.

  
  


“Um—“ Tzuyu began. She buried her face into her hands and took a giant breath. “What have you told Mina about me?”

  
  


Chaeyoung froze. Mina couldn’t help the smile that left her face. Tzuyu’s heart was pounding faster.

  
  


“I, well—“ Chaeyoung began before Mina cut her off.

  
  


“Just say it, Chae. I promise you it won’t go bad.”

  
  


_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Chaeyoung thought.

  
  


“Okay, well. I told Mina that I thought you were unbelievably pretty and that you’re so sweet,” was all Chaeyoung could say. Like Tzuyu, her heart was racing and her face was all red.

  
  


“You left out the best part!” Mina winked. Chaeyoung noted to kill Mina for that later.

  
  


“Mina, why!” Chaeyoung laughed.

  
  


“What was the best part?” was all Tzuyu said.

  
  


“I guess Mina is referring to that I said I have a crush on you.”

  
  


The only noise was Mina giggling lightly.

  
  


“Glad we feel the same way,” Tzuyu coughed.

  
  


“Wait, what?” Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if she heard her correctly.

  
  


“I have a crush on you, too. Mina knows,” Tzuyu smiled.

  
  


“You’re serious?” Chaeyoung’s face lit up.

  
  


“Yes!” Tzuyu grinned.

  
  


Maybe Monday's weren’t the worst, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
